


Doing whats right

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, T'challa has a lot of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: All he has to do is tell Steve. it's simple really





	1. Chapter 1

1/2 

Bucky moved closer to pull and push T'challa’s shirt, sweater and that damn necklace (He didn't want it to get broken in the haste because fuck, Bucky loved that necklace of his)—up until T'challa moved In and pressed a kiss to Bucky's lips. 

Bucky wanted to take a moment to admire what he had been given. After years of misfortune, after years of torture and hate and everything that had happened he was given something special. 

He wanted to savor the moment, that and it's been a hell of a long time since he last had gotten laid and definitely wanted to savor that feeling, almost like new. 

Like a virgin. 

He kissed T'challa a little harder this time, let his hands explore the body of the Wakanda man before his eyes could and would take in everything before him, with another nip at T'challa’s lips—they were magnificent and Bucky could kiss him forever if time wasn't a problem at this point. 

Bucky pulled away to let himself look at what was on display in front of him. His eyes twinkling with fondness; with admiration, with love. 

"You’re beautiful, Do you know that?” He breathed, eyes raking over T'challa's body, wondering how it would look covered in tattoos. 

Did his people even allow for tattoos? That would be a question for another day and he'd ask, possibly convince him. 

He'd want to see T'challa's body covered in ink. 

"You've told me before." T'challa whispered, leaning again in towards Bucky and placing a kiss on Bucky's neck, breath ghosting over the marred flesh that had seen things that only a few people can understand. He's sucking gently at first and then very roughly— wanting to leave a mark. 

Wanting people to know how he belonged to. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Bucky's fingers slightly more enthusiastic than earlier when they fumbled into the kitchen, dipped lower, sliding over T'challa’s stomach. 

Just a tiny bit....lower 

Seconds later T'challa’s hands were on Bucky’s sides, clutching his undershirt and he started to tug at the reclusive fabric. 

He allowed T'challa to do this, to take his shirt off and decide. No one had completely seen his body, not even Steve after... After everything that happened with Hydra. This was their first time together, he didn't want to disgust. 

“James…” his voice was too quiet, and Bucky felt his heart clench. He knew it. He knew if he saw the extent of what Rumlow had done to him he wouldn't want him anymore. No one would want something that's been beaten and bruised and tossed to the side like yesterday's trash. Especially someone like T'challa. Someone so neat and polished and who's only had the best of the best and wouldn't settle for less than that. He reaches for the discarded tank on the floor, picking it up hastily before having it being ripped from his hands, Bucky looks up and notices T'challa standing with the shirt in his hand. 

"What are you doing?" T'challa asks, his eyes roaming over Bucky's body making him feel even more self conscious. 

"You're disgusted by my body. I can see that. We don't have time for this anyway. Who has their first time only an hour before everyone returns to the tower? It's ridiculous---" 

T'challa pulls Bucky to him and caresses his body, admiring it, not understanding his sudden disinterest. Not understanding how Bucky could think that he was disgusted by him. 

How he could ever be. 

“I'm not disgusted, as you put it. I want you.” Oh. 

"Oh. Do you?" He swallows hard. "Do you really want me, even like this?" 

He nods. "I do." 

Bucky groaned, pulling the man in front of him into a searing kiss. His hands dropping to T'challa’s hips, cupping his ass through the denim that were sinfully tight against T'challa. Pulling his hips forward, Bucky pushes them together, feeling their erections mesh together. He lets go of T'challa, breaking the kiss instantly and sucked at neck, they rocked their hips together. 

“I want to fuck you, T'challa, or for you to fuck me I'm not picky.” He bit at the Wakandian's neck. “I just want you.” 

“I've wanted you since the beginning. Since we met." 

Bucky shuddered, and a small smile crosses his lips. 

The first time they met, they threw punches. 

“Then have me.” 

That was all the notice that T'challa needed before he pulled at Bucky's pants, ripping them and his underwear off and T'challa's following instantly. 

He groaned when T'challa's hands gripped his cock and Bucky’s breath hitched. He spread his legs wider against the wall that they pressed against. 

His cock, aching as it was held out under T'challa's touch, thumb circling over his slit and making him moan in pleasure. He felt fingers slip behind his balls, teasing his entrance in slow, agonizingly pleasurable circles. He felt his body shudder, eager, pressing himself down onto the fingers and finding how easily they slipped inside of him, slowly, T'challa began to move them in and out of him. He could come from this alone. 

“We're running out of time. The others could be back at any moment.” Bucky smirked, eyes twinkling in fondness as he gazes at his lover. 

“I want to savor this. I want to enjoy your body. And what does it matter if the others catch us?”   
T'challa pressed two fingers inside and Bucky gasped. 

His eyes closed and he let himself enjoy T'challa opening him up. 

The question still on his mind. 

"Because they don't know about us yet and I don't want them to know. Especially Steve." T'challa stilled, two fingers still inside of Bucky. Steve had been a sore subject for T'challa. The Prince wouldn't call himself a jealous lover but that's exactly what he was when it came to Bucky. He couldn't sit by and say that it didn't bother him. 

Bucky and Steve had known each other for nearly ninety years. How could he compare to that? 

He couldn't. 

"T'challa... You've stopped." 

He slips his fingers out, a sudden disinterest in the activity taking over. 

"I hear voices. The others are back. We should clean up." 

Bucky sits up, watching as T'challa gets dressed and tosses him his clothes. 

"Did I do or say something?" 

T'challa shakes his head. "No. I'm going to go train." 

"Wait!" Bucky pushes himself off the wall and puts his clothes on. "I'll come wit--" 

"I'd rather train alone today." 

The sudden dismissiveness in T'challa's voice alerts Bucky that he did, in fact say something wrong and he wanted to know what the hell it was that he did. 

"Okay, what the hell Challa? What did I say? Was it bringing up Steve?" 

He doesn't respond. His hands gripping the necklace tightly. 

"So this is about Steve. He's my best friend. I've known him since we were knee high. I have to tell him slowly about this." 

"Right, because he told you instantly about his relationship with Anthony Stark." 

"That's not the same and you know it." 

"How is it any different? Because he and Anthony were together almost two years before he found out that you were still alive?" 

Bucky grunts. "We are not having this discussion. Again. I've told you. Steve is---" 

"Overprotective of you. I understand that. But you have to admit it's a little odd. And I'm not the only one. Anthony sees it too." 

"Oh so now the two of you are, what? Good friends?" 

"We always were. This is the first time that we've had something to vaguely be worried about after everything that happened. Your relationship with Steve is a little---Strange for neither of us to believe that you and he didn't sleep together at least once." 

"We didn't---" Bucky's voice is low, painful as though he knows the moment that he speaks the words that T'challa will know. He has to tell the truth though. If he wants any kind of future with him, He has to tell T'challa the truth. 

He sighs before continuing. 

"We did. We had a relationship, but that was in 1938 T'Challa. A long time ago. We were still young and Steve, this was before the serum. He didn't think he was ever going to find... I loved him and he asked me to be his boyfriend, in secret and we thought we'd better as friends.   
Those romantic feelings we don't have those towards each other anymore. You've got to believe me." 

"Seventy-eight years ago but to the both of you it seems like yesterday. Those memories fresh in both of your minds. Even more for you since you've regained most of them. As I recall you called out his name while we were making out." 

"T'challa---" He closes his eyes. He never thought that he'd be this type of person. Not James Buchanan Barnes. "I had a memory. I told you that and I told you it meant nothing and wouldn't affect our relationship! Stop treating me like I'm the enemy." 

"Let me train in peace. Give me some time to think things over. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you." 

He walks out the room. 

-I will never leave you- 

○●○● 

Bucky is lying in bed that night alone, T'challa's missing presence keeping him awake. It's not for the fact that he can't sleep without him (because he wasn't that kind of guy) it's more of the fact that he doesn't know if T'challa was lying to him and he actually wasn't coming back. He didn't want to lose him because of his jealousy. 

The door swings open five minutes before midnight, Bucky looks up and sees T'challa's form entering the room in the darkness. He strips, at least that's what the movements Indicate and he crawls into bed with Bucky, his back towards him. 

"Challa, Talk to me." 

"We've said all that we needed to say James." 

"You said all you needed to say. You're ruining this relationship." 

T'challa sits up and flips on the lamp. He's not angry but the fire and brimstone that's lurking behind those eyes are unyielding. 

"I'm ruining the relationship?" 

"With that jealousy of yours. You're jealous over a relationship that happened before you were even born and a friendship that spans almost a lifetime. I don't want to break up but this jealousy is stupid." 

"I can be jealous. I have a right. I'm your boyfriend. But are we even that? No one seems to know about us except for Anthony and that might not even have happened if he didn't catch us kissing." 

"This will take some time. I've told you--" 

"You've said, you've said. But I can only hold out so much. If you don't want anyone to know about us, then maybe it's not meant to be." 

Bucky eyes him, a tightness in his throat. "You don't mean that." 

"My father gave me a year to find someone, a person who would be willing to rule along side me and if I didn't then I will marry Nickada, a man from Wakanda. Very important to my people. I have two months left James." 

"But I love you." 

"Then tell Steven. That's minimal compared to me marrying someone else and never seeing you again." 

"I need time." 

"We don't have time." 

"Steve---" 

T'challa flips the light back off, he knows what Bucky is going to say. 

"Please trust me when I say I know what I'm doing." 

Bucky whispers the words, not knowing if T'challa understands how telling Steve could impact them. 

He hasn't gained all if his memories back and Steve already believes that Bucky needs to be protected at all costs. If he finds out that the two of them are together who knows what he'll do to make sure that Bucky is safe. 

 

○●○● 

"A Celebration of sorts." Tony says, the coffee in his cup sloshing on the sides and spilling onto the floor. Almost everyone is in the living room as the genius speaks. 

Steve is standing next to Tony, Rhodey is plopped on the floor next to Vision and Clint, Sam and Wanda are off to the side, speaking in hushed tones. Bucky is sitting on the couch, T'challa next to him. Last night fresh on his mind. 

T'challa leaving and marrying someone else, T'challa pulling him into his arms and telling him that he doesn't want to lose him. T'challa telling him that he needs for him to do this for him, that he needs for his James to be strong. Bucky wants to place his hands over T'challa's for some sort of relief, some comfort but he knows that he can't. No one but Tony knows about them and he's not ready just yet to reveal to everyone that he and the Wakandian prince are together. 

"And where will you be holding this celebration of sorts?" Rhodey asks just as Clint tosses a breadstick at him and he tosses it back. 

"On my island, the one just eight thousand miles from here. I mean if all of you are game for it." 

"Hell yeah!" Sam yells wrapping an arm around Wanda, the two of them had developed something along the lines of a sort of relationship and it stunned everyone, especially Clint and Natasha who had betted that Vision and Wanda would get together. 

"Anyone else?" 

Everyone nods. "Good, now to call Romanoff, Banner and Thor to let them know where we'd be to make this a real avengers get together. Rhodey, Vision I need your help with something." 

The two men nodded before hopping up and following Tony to wherever he was going. Clint checked out too, heading to the elevator and Sam and Wanda followed. That left Steve, Buck and T'challa. T'challa looked between the two men, his eyes unreadable as Bucky and Steve said something that he couldn't comprehend. 

"I'm going to go and see if Shuri will want to come." he says suddenly and that causes Bucky to quickly look up. 

"Do you want me to come with you? I mean to help you." He quickly adds the last part, he didn't want to make anyone suspicious. But it does, it's not like T'challa is an invalid. Steve only stares and keeps his mouth shut. 

"No. Stay with Steven. I'll be fine handling this on my own James." 

He walks away before Bucky can get a word in and that frustrates them both a little. 

"What was that?" Steve takes T'challa's spot just as the elevator door closed behind him. 

"What was what Steve?" 

"That thing with T'challa?" 

Bucky shakes his head. "Nothing. That was just me helping out a friend." 

"Helping out a friend? Since when are you and he chummy?" 

Bucky shrugs. "Have been for a while now." 

-We're also screwing but you know, can't tell anyone about that- 

"It's good that you're making other friends besides me and Sam." Steve jokes clutching Bucky's shoulder and that sudden rush of adrenalin pumps through him and he wants to tell everything. Steve is his best friend. He won't think less of Bucky, he won't get defensive towards T'challa. He'll support them. 

At least that's what his mind is telling him. One part of it anyway and there's the other part that's freaking him out and thinking that Steve will accuse T'challa of using Bucky and ruin their relationship. 

He loves Steve and knows he's good inside and out. 

He just doesn't know what to do. 

Or what Steve will do. How he would react, even if you know the person you can never tell, and he hasn't seen Steve in nearly seventy-years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this fic is slightly au? NO? Well it is. My bad.

 

○●○●   

 

They leave in three days. All of them boarding Tony's yacht and heading who knows where. It was going to be a long vacation, one that they all needed and deserved.   And everyone was there. Even people that Bucky didn't think Tony would invite.   

 

Besides calling in Natasha from wherever it was that she was, and Thor (who bought his new girlfriend along) and convincing Banner, Agent Hill, Director Fury and the scientist duo Fitzsimmons had joined them.   

 

Bucky didn't know how long that they would be traveling to the place but he knew it would give him enough time to think about what he wanted to do and how he was going to approach things.   

 

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice called as Bucky stood on the deck of the ship, watching the waves crash against the boat. He looks over and sees Jemma Simmons standing next to him. She's decked in floral print, from the dress she has on to the shoes   

 

"Jemma right?"   She smiled.   

 

"James."   

 

"People call me Bucky, only T'challa calls me James."   

 

He doesn't mean for it to come out harsh but he saves James for T'challa only. Even Steve, who hasn't called him that name in years can't call him that.   

 

"I prefer James, if you don't mind."   

 

Bucky waves. "Not at all. So what can I do for you Jemma?"   

 

"You looked like you could use a friend."   

 

"Yeah, I actually could. One that isn't Steve. He...I just need someone to talk to and who better than a stranger."   

 

There's no sarcasm in his voice, he just truly needs a friend at the moment.   

 

"My mum always said to speak to someone who doesn't have a clue what's going on. That way you won't feel as horrible If you talk to someone you do know."   

 

"Wise women."   

 

"That she is. So, what is on your mind?"   

 

Bucky sighs for a moment, collecting his thoughts.   "I'm in a relationship with T'challa and I don't know how to tell Steve and if I don't, T'challa doesn't think that I really love him and his father is planning to marry him off if he doesn't find the love of his life and he's says that it's me but I don't know!"   

 

Jemma is quiet for awhile.   "Tell Steve. I'm sure that he'd understand. I read your file James. I know kind of what's going on with you and I'm sure that Steve will understand. If you want I'll be there with you every step of the way."   

 

"Thanks Jemma."   

 

She places a hand on his. "No problem James."   

 

○●○●   

 

"You okay?" T'challa is sitting in one of the many rooms of the Yacht that he's sure is more of a luxury hotel than a boat.   He looks up and Sam is walking in through the door.   

 

He has a drink in hand as he looks at T'challa.     "I'm fine Sam. Just..."   

 

"Lovelorn?"   

 

T'challa chuckles. "You could say that."   

 

"Alright dude." He plops in front of him. "Who Is she? Or he?"   

 

"I want to tell you. Honestly I do but I can't. He doesn't want anyone to know just yet and I'm not one to defy his wishes."   

 

"Is it Bucky?"   

 

T'challa's eyes snap up at him.   "How'd you guess?"  

 

Sam takes a sip. "I'm observant. Plus I caught him leaving your room one night. Shirtless and pantsless.  I figured either you guys hooked up or fought again and you ripped his clothes while fighting but then I saw the hickey that you left on his neck the next morning when he thought that he was hiding it."   

 

"Well, that's one other person that knows. I guess that's kind of a good thing."   

 

"Look, I can't tell you or him what to do but if you guys want people to know and be happy then ya'll gotta speak up."   

 

T'challa nods in agreement.   "Yeah. I think we would."  

 

○●○●   

 

Bucky finds T'challa in his room, luckily for him and thankful for Tony his room is right next to Bucky's.     

 

He walks in, closes the door behind them and sits down on the edge of the bed, watching as T'challa read.   He always liked when he read. Sometimes he'd read to him and Bucky would fall asleep at the lull of his voice, about how soothing and relaxing it was.   

 

They haven't done that in a while.   

 

"I was thinking, while we're alone....everyone is up on the deck that maybe we can finish what we started a few days ago." Bucky wiggles his eyebrows at him, hoping that he could patch things up with him and something.... anything could happen.   

 

"I'm not in the mood James."   

 

He doesn't hide the hurt.   "Oka...okay. Maybe you can read to me like you used to? I miss it."   Expecting another rejection, Bucky holds his breath.   

 

"Come here." T'challa scoots and Bucky smiles, moving up to him and wriggling under T'challa's arm as he began to read the book.   After this vacation he was going to tell Steve. He was going to make sure that T'challa knows that he loves him.   

 

○●○●   

 

Steve was resting against Tony, both men in their own little world.   Tony was going over specs for a new suit and Steve was reading a magazine that Tony had picked up from Steve's era.   Tony thinks he's hilarious, thinking that it was a joke and he was wrong, Steve appreciated it more than anything. Having something from his past.   He skims over a phrase about something that he's not completely focused on when a thought passes his mind.     

 

"Is something going on between T'challa and Bucky?   They seem close but distant at the same time. Do you know what's up?"   

 

Tony freezes, having it go unnoticed by Steve, thankfully.   "No. All I know is that the two of them have been spending a lot of time time together and T'challa said something about the two of them being good friends now. That's all I know. Why do you ask?"  

 

"I don't know. I'm just worried about Buck,  you know he doesn't have his memories back and he's vulnerable."   

 

"He's also ninety-nine years old Steve. He's a grown man who doesn't need a babysitter."     

 

Tony puts his tablet down and takes the magazine out of Steve's hand and forces him to look at him.   

 

"Bucky is a grown up. Yes he has some problems with his memory and the past that he's been dealt but T'challa is good for him. A good friend I mean. They talk and connect. Is it really that bad if they're friendly?"   

 

"No it's not but I know nothing about T'challa. I'm looking out for Bucky."   

 

"Steve...Let it go. T'challa has done nothing to earn your distrust. If anything he's even more good than you are. He's fantastic and wonderful."   

 

Steve snorts. "Sounds to me like you're dating him."   

 

"I'm---Just let it go Steve."   

 

"He's my friend Tony and I have to do this. Are you going to help me or what?"   

 

○●○●     

 

T'challa is lounging on the deck, shirt off and skin exposed when he feels a sudden weight on top of him. He looks up and notices Bucky straddling his waist.   

 

There's no one around, of course he'd do this now.     

 

Everyone is still asleep.     

 

T'challa eyes him, eyes going first to his metal arm and then to his other arm which is draped casually over the back of the chair, his metal arm making its way towards his chest.      

 

"What are you doing James?" He grips the man's arm, pulling it away. "Last night changed nothing."   

 

Bucky sits back. "I know you're upset with me about all of this but come on! If you were in my position, If Shuri, if she didn't know about us and if she was untrustworthy of me, you wouldn't tell her that we were dating would you? You'd keep it from her."     

 

T'challa removes Bucky from him and he stands up.   "Actually I wouldn't. Shuri would understand. She would know that I love you and wouldn't question it."     

 

"I really do love you."     

 

"I know and that's what makes this hard for me. I don't want to marry someone else but if you're not comfortable telling the people you consider friends then how can I expect you to rule beside me?"     

 

Bucky sits, not moving. He had learned a lot from Hydra, about how to hide his feelings but this, he couldn't.     "I... I don't know T'challa."     He's quiet for a moment, T'challa taking in his features and his hardening exterior softening.     

 

"I'm sorry too. I'm overreacting."     

 

He holds out a hand for Bucky to take. "Let's go back to bed."   

 

"Make love to me T'challa. Show me that no matter what happens, if Steve doesn't approve and something goes down between the two of you that you won't leave me. That you won't abandon me. Show me that you care about me."     

"I shouldn't have to sleep with you to show you how I feel." He brushes his lips over Bucky's while pulling him close to him.     

 

"And I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're emotional. I'm not that kind of person."     

 

"But it's what I want."      

 

"But I'm not going to do it. Not now."     

 

Bucky looks up at him through long lashes and a smirk covering his features. "Can I at least have a blow job then?"     

 

T'challa smiles, he pushes Bucky backwards onto the chair and pulls down his boxers.     

 

It’s soft, laying against his thigh and T'challa just stares; Licking his lips, and after what seems like forever but was more of a few seconds T'challa just goes for it. Leaning forward he licks the flat of his tongue over the head, the flesh twitches and hardens; a bitter, sweet and salty flavor assaulting his taste buds.       

 

He sucks harder and wraps his hand around the base to stroke what he can’t fit in his mouth. Above him Bucky jerks, moans low in his throat.    He’s half hard himself.     

 

“Holy fuck-” Bucky moans. “Shit, Challa, yeah. Yes. So good, your mouth is so good.” Bucky says making sure to keep his voice low and he begins rocking his hips up to thrust into T'challa’s mouth.     

 

There’s a warning before Bucky comes inside of T'challa's mouth. He sits up when he pulls off and pulls him to him, bruising his lips against T'challa’s.   

 

"You're hard. Want me to help you out?"     

 

"No, Someone Is approaching. Clean up and meet me in our room, you can thank me in there."     

 

○●○●     

 

Bucky's in the shower when there's a knock on the door but he hears it nonetheless. He's glad that T'challa went for a walk.. He didn't need to explain to whoever was at the door about a naked man in his bed.     

 

He shuts the water off and wraps a towel around his waist before heading to open it. He smiles when he sees Steve standing at the door.     

 

"What's up?" Bucky asks walking back inside and listening as Steve followed.     

 

"You and T'challa seem really close. I know you said that he's a friend."     

 

Bucky's face turns slightly red. "He is, why do you ask?"     

 

"I'm concerned."     

 

"Concerned about what? We're friends. That's all."     

 

"We know nothing about him."     

 

_ You know nothing about him    _

 

"He's from Wakanda, he's a prince and he's a hero. That's all we need to know. Nothing more."     

"Yeah, that's all we know but Buck. .."     

 

"He's not a bad guy Steve and I know you give people the benefit of the doubt. What's different about him? Because I spend a lot of time with him or something?"     

 

"No! It's nothing like that. It's more of the fact that...well, you're vulnerable. You're regaining your memories and I don't want anyone to manipulate them in their favor."     

 

The blush in his face turns a deeper shade of red, his body tensing. "He wouldn't do that. He's a good guy Steve. You can take my word on that. What's wrong with you? This isn't the Steve that I know."     

 

"I'm just worried."     

 

"Don't be. Honestly, he's not going to hurt me and he doesn't have a motive."     

 

"Just stay clear of him until I figure things out. Okay?"   

 

"Steve..."     

 

"Please Buck."     

 

○●○●   

 

He hears everything.   

 

He hears Steve telling James that he doesn't trust him, that he wants him to stay away until he looks into him.     

 

He hears James agrees to it all.    

 

○●○●   

 

T'challa is standing on the deck of the ship, arms resting carefully over the railing when he hears familiar footsteps.   

 

"I would have thought this vacation would smooth things over between you and Bucky, but I guess that's not the case." Tony says falling into step beside him. He moves into a similar position that T'challa’s in.  

 

"If anything I think it's worse. He still won't tell Steven and your boyfriend is looking into me. I don't know what he expects to find. I'm a good guy and I won't harm James."   

 

"And I tried explaining that to him but he's stubborn. He won't listen to me about you and that makes me angry. He's so...He thinks that Bucky needs to be saved all the time when he's fully capable of making his own decisions. You'd think they were lovers."   

 

T'challa chuckles. 

 

"They slept together before. That's what James told me. In the past. They were together. I knew they're friendship was deeper than that."   

 

Tony stills. "I didn't know that. Cap never said anything to me about that."   

 

"James nearly lied to me about it. But he chose to tell me the truth."   

 

○●○●     

 

Bucky finds T'challa on the upper deck a little while later, a bright smile as he notices that no one else is around. He wraps his arms around his waist.     

 

T'challa pulls away.     

 

"What did I do now? We were just fine earlier."   "I heard you. You and Steven. He wants you to stay away from me and you agreed."     

 

"That wasn't...it was...look I told him what he wanted to hear okay? I didn't mean what I told him. Don't be like this."    

 

"I...I can't do this anymore."     

 

Bucky freezes. "What do you mean? You can't do this anymore? That's usually followed by...don't. Please don't."     

 

"I just need some time to myself for a little while. Give me some time to think things over James."     

"I don't want to break up."     

 

"I don't either but this has to be done."     

 

○●○●     

 

It's night almost two days later when they all get to Tony's island and it's much of a surprise to find that the island was equipped better that Stark Tower.   There was not one, but two hotels in progress of being built and a Stark Tower was sitting on the far right of the island, awaiting their arrival.     

 

Bucky looked over to his left, T'challa was in deep conversation with Tony and Sam.     

 

He wondered if he was thinking about him the way that he was thinking about him right now.     There's a car to take them to the other side of the island and Bucky watches as T'challa files in next to Jemma, the woman resting her head on his shoulder, obviously tired and that doesn't sit well with him.     

 

Not at all.       

 

○●○●     

 

The tower is similar to the one back home and everyone has nearly the same floor.     

 

And by midnight Bucky finds himself on T'challa's floor.     

 

"I told you..."     

 

"I know that. But Challa, I don't like this feeling. I don't like us not being together, I don't like you being angry with me and I don't like when I'm angry with you. I want you. That's all."     

 

T'challa Is on his bed and Bucky walks over, he crawls in next to him.     

 

"Us breaking up isn't going to work out. It's not who we are and you know that. And I don't want, please I get you're upset with me, and I'm upset with Steve but..."  He presses his forehead to the other man's, holding him in place. "Let's not do anything stupid."   

 

"I need to think about things. Think about my life here with you and the life I will have back in Wakanda. I'm not going to hook up with anyone and I know that you won't. Give me until the end of the vacation."     

 

"That's three weeks. And you don't have that much time until your father decides to marry you off."     

 

He nods. "My father has changed his mind, Shuri, she spoke on your behalf, told him about you and how we feel about each other. I told her not to, but she didn't listen. He wants to meet you in a month's time."     

 

"The King of Wakanda wants to meet me?"     

 

"If you are to be my consort, then yes."     

 

"Is that what you want?"   

 

" You know that it is. But we can't be if you can't allow people to know about us."     

 

"I want to tell people. Look, Steve is looking into your past. He's not convinced that you are who you say you are and that you have a motive. When he finds nothing on you, he'll know you're a good guy and I'm going to tell him. I promise you, Challa, I promise."     

 

Bucky pulls T'challa into his arms.   "I know this is difficult for you..."   

 

"Either you tell him or we break up. Either you tell him or I will. Which one is it going to be?"   

 

○●○●   

 

Bucky finds Steve on the upper floor, much like the tower back home, the upper floor is suited to Steve and Bucky, hosting remnants of their past: Old music, a radio that plays all the games they used to go to, a cinema plex that plays some movies and footage and a host of other things that makes the two feel at home.   

 

Steve Is seated at one of the desk, reading a book and listening to music. He seems at peace and Bucky isn't sure how well his friend is going to take the news that He's in a relationship with T'challa.   

 

Bucky pulls up a chair next to him. It was better to just rip the bandage off than to let it soak and fall off on its own.   

 

"Steve." Bucky barely whispers the words but Steve can still hear, that super soldier hearing and what not.   

 

He closes the book and turns the music down.   He's smiling graciously at Bucky.   "What's up Buck?"   

 

Bucky sighs.   

 

It's now or never.   "I want you to stop looking into T'challa."   

 

"Why? I told you why I was doing this... Bucky---"   

 

"You don't need to look into his past. I know all I need to about him. He's a great guy. He's smart and funny and wonderful and I know these things because for the last few months we've been seeing each other."   

 

Bucky closes his eyes. He knows that Steve won't freak out, that's not who he is but he's overprotective of Bucky, the same way that Bucky is overprotective of him. He just doesn't know how he'd react.   

 

"You're seeing each other? I mean you see him all the time..." and from Bucky's expression Steve catches on quickly. "You mean like, seeing each other, seeing each other?"   The question is simple and smooth and so is Steve's voice. That's always a good sign.   

 

"Seeing each other Steve. We're in love."   

 

"In love? You met him almost eight months ago and even then, he... You and he fought half the time. He hurt you and you hurt him. How can love stem from that?"   

 

"You and Tony didn't start out the picture perfect couple, as I had heard. You had your faults. Look, the thing between us, we talked, got to know each other when all of that crap was over and we got to like each other. Hell, he helped me get half of my memories back Steve."   

 

"Buck..."  

 

"It's love Steve. His sister, Shuri, spoke on my behalf to his father and we're going to meet with him."   

 

"Why would you---"   

 

"He wants me to be his. He wants me to rule beside him in Wakanda, In the near future."   Steve stands and Bucky does as well. His body tells a story and his eyes tell another. He walks out out the room, Bucky knows exactly where he's heading.   

 

○●○●   

 

Bucky chases after Steve only to lose him by the time that he reaches the elevator. He curses, punching the wall and breaking it, he'd fix it later for Tony.   

 

"That doesn't look well."   

 

Bucky turns and sees Natasha. He didn't know she was up here.   

 

"Where were you hiding?"   

 

"Not hiding, I was enjoying a movie. You'd think a movie room would have better soundproofing."     She moves closer to him, her hands folded nearly In front of her and her eyes glistening in the dim light.   

 

"How much did you hear?"   

 

She grins. "Most of it, but it's nothing that I, we don't already know. I'm pretty sure the entire team knows something is going on between you and T'challa, the only question that remained was how long until you guys told us what was going on."   

 

Bucky leans against the elevator door. "Steve didn't know and when I told him, he..."   

 

"Give him time. He's just found out that his best friend is in a relationship with a prince and about the only other guy that can match up to him in anyway. To Steve, it's not about you and T'challa. It's about the fact that he no longer has to look out for you. There's someone else doing that for him. He's not your knight in shining armor anymore. T'challa is."   

 

She pats him on the shoulder before moving him to the side to open the elevator.  

"Give him space, let him figure this out on his own, he'll come to the realization of everything soon enough."   

 

The door closes and Bucky's lip twitches.     

 

She was right.   

 

○●○●   

 

There's a knock on the door and T'challa, who made it clear about how he was feeling at the moment  begrudgingly answers it. He didn't want to see anyone at the moment. Bucky had said what he was going to do but T'challa didn't believe him, why should he? He hasn't kept his promise in the past about telling Steve.   

 

And to his surprise...   

 

"What can I do for you Steven?" T'challa says calmly, allowing Steve access to his room. He walks in, eyes focused and hands behind his back.   

 

"Bucky told me about the two of you. He told me that you and he are seeing each other."   

 

That surprises him, his eyes widened. "He did?"   

 

"Yes.. And I won't say I'm not upset by it, because I am---"   

 

"And why is that? James told me the reason that he hasn't told you before was because he was afraid of how'd you react to the news."   

 

Steve sighs. "Bucky's always looked out for me, has since before I can remember and even after the serum, he continued to look after me. This was my chance to do that for him. To be the one to look out for him. But now that he has you, he doesn't really need me now does he?"   

 

Steve plops onto one of the couches In the room and slumps back against it. T'challa takes a seat next to him.   

 

"You will always be the most important man in his life. You're his best friend, the man that he cares about and always will, I can never take that from you. He'll always need his captain."   

 

Steve glances at him. "You won't hurt him right?"  

 

"Of course not."   

 

"Then I guess, he's in good hands."   

 

○●○●   

 

Bucky sees Steve just as he's leaving out of T'challa's room and a sudden uneasiness crosses his chest.   

 

"Steve?" Bucky's voice is low. Dangerous.  

 

"I didn't hurt him. He's... We had a talk and he's a great guy. I underestimated him. And you. You're in good hands Buck."   

 

○●○●   

 

"Need you, finally.” Bucky moans against his lips, holding him close to him. “Make me all yours.”       T'challa slides his hands down to cup Bucky's ass, giving it a gentle but slight hardening squeeze.     Their conversation leading to more than what T'challa and Bucky was expecting. The moment that he entered the room T'challa pulled him into his arms and kissed him until neither man could breathe.   

 

Their clothes coming off within seconds.   "I will, patience James. I've waited a long time to have you."     

 

"So have I but I want this now, I want you now."     T'challa presses a kiss to his mouth, shutting him up and leading him backwards towards the bed, eye's fixed on him, when his legs hit the back, Bucky breaks the kiss and falls back, scooting to the headboard.     

 

Grey eyes meet brown and T'challa can see clearly now that Bucky's lips are swollen, bruised slightly and it aches him inside that he kissed him a little too harshly but he can't admit how beautiful he looks.   

 

"You‘re so beautiful." T'challa murmurs, his hand moves down Bucky’s stomach, he past the curly brown hairs above his cock, gripping him tightly in his hand.   

 

Bucky catches it and pulls him ontop of him.   T'challa moves forward and slides his cock against Bucky’s, causing the man to moan.     

 

“Yes, it's been so long, feels so good.” Bucky lifts his hips to gain more friction against T'challa, grinding his cock against T'challa in slow circles.     "I'm all yours."     

 

"Yes you are.”     

 

Their mouths meet, as Bucky parts his legs and that allows T'challa's hands to slide beneath his thighs. He slips a finger in slowly, Bucky breaks the kiss to allow a moan to escape.     

 

T'challa kisses down Bucky's stomach, kissing each inch of his skin slowly, tongue licking over Bucky’s cock slowly.   

 

He opens his mouth wide, taking in Bucky’s cock, loving every whimper and moan Bucky gives.      

 

"I want-- I want you inside of me. Now okay?"        

T'challa pulls back, takes his own cock in his hand as he looks down at Bucky. "Anything for you my love."       

 

T'challa lets out a low growl at the heat of Bucky when he slides the head of his cock against the entrance, teasing him slightly and Ignoring the nagging voice in his mind telling him to just push all the way inside, to take all of Bucky without time to enjoy himself.     

 

T'challa eases in slow, pushing a soft kiss to Bucky's already bruised lips. He begins a slow pace, rocking in and out of Bucky with ease.     Bucky’s breath hitches and his cock jerks against T'challa's stomach. T'challa is a lot bigger than Bucky expected, the sensation, though burning at first eases into something pleasurable as he wants to feel more of him.   "I want to ride you." Bucky demands. And T'challa agrees. They kiss again, this time Bucky initiating it as T'challa smiles against his lips.   He flips over, holding Bucky against him as he does, keeping him planted firmly inside of him.     

 

T'challa holds Bucky’s hips, as he begins to bounce up and down, his metal arm gripping his cock and stroking lightly.     

 

"I'm going to come." T'challa moans out, eyes fixed on Bucky's cock.     

 

"Come. I want to see you." Bucky responds.     Ten strokes and one thrust later they're coming together, Bucky slumps against T'challa's chest as he rides his orgasm out while T'challa holds him close, releasing inside of Bucky while whispering causal 'I love you's' into his ear.   T'challa brushes Bucky's hair back.   

 

"Was that good for you?" Bucky questions.   T'challa chuckles.   

 

"I should be asking you that question."   

 

"You were more than good. Fantastic even. I enjoyed myself."   

 

"And I, You. You're not so bad yourself James."   

 

"We should have done this earlier." Bucky snuggles up to him and he feels like he did all those years ago when he lost his virginity to Sally Mae Johnson, the prettiest girl in school.   

 

He's giddy.   

 

"But it was worth the wait. I would say."   

 

Bucky smiles and kisses T'challa, grinding his hips against the other man's.     

  
"Ready for round two?"


End file.
